Archived: Calypso
History On April 17 1997, Calypso was born to Cassandra and Connor Kent. Calypso was born on Mount Olympus, and grew up there for two years. All ready born a fierce amazon, Calypso gained telekinesis and her mother's abilities. Starting when she was ten, she began fighting crime as Wonder Star, with her mother and father. When she turned fourteen, she was offered as place on her parents old team, Young Justice, and Calypso with pride said yes. Later on Calypso's parents adopted two children a boy and a girl named, Curt and Carly. Curt is the only one with super powers, while Carly relys on her guns. The day of Calypso's fifteenth birthday, Calypso and her mother went to the Amazon Island and found it burning. Togethor along with Wonder Woman, they found out who was behind it, Circe, and saved the Island. That day Zeus brought Calypso to Mount Olympus and gave her powers of Athena, Hephaestus, and Apollo. Powers: Telekinesis: Projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. Demi-Goddess Empowerment: Her mother was eventually granted abilities by Zeus, who granted "her fondest wish." This gift's import proves to be rather vague, and Cassie could arguably have access to more powers than she has previously been aware of. Shortly after joining the Teen Titans, Ares approached her and gave Cassie her own magic lasso. Unlike Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth, Cassie's is a weapon which channels Zeus' lightning. When theGreek gods left the mortal plane as a result of Infinite Crisis, Cassie's powers slowly faded until they disappeared altogether. Ares stepped up and offered her some of his power, saying only that she would be "more powerful than she's ever been." What this entails is not made entirely clear, though during the events of Infinite Crisis, she appears to have retained all of her former abilities. However, while trying to stop the military from detaining her mother, Ares causes her powers to fluctuate when he believes she is wasting them on frivolous matters. Ares, in the end, was not pleased with Cassandra as his champion. He returned another to take her place. During a battle with Ares' son, King Lycus, who also drew power from him, Cassie was able to cast away her connection to the war god, and tap into her own powers as a demi-god (like her brother Heracles). Her real powers increased to an even greater level of strength than before. Her lasso's power has apparently also changed, enabling her to banish Lycus to parts unknown with a simple order.[11] So meaning all of Cassie's abilities transferred into Calypso. *''Superhuman Strength: Her Partial Olympian flesh and bone is about one and a half times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the Olympians' superhuman strength and weight. *Superhuman Speed: Like Wonder Woman, Calypso can move at supersonic speeds. She can move fast enough to not register in the normal peripheral range of humans and seemingly vanish and disappear at will. At this speed, her mind processes information at least on a subliminal level that she is aware of her surroundings. She is fast enough to deflect and catch bullets. *Flight: Calypso can also mystically fly through the atmosphere through sure act of will, enabling her to soar through the atmosphere at sub-orbital levels and travel across the planet at supersonic speeds. She is immune from the effects of extreme height, such as dizziness and lightheadedness. *Superhuman Durability: If she were somehow wounded, her partial godly energies would enable her to recover with superhuman speed. Calypso is able to withstand falls from great heights, and heavy impacts from blunt force. *Superhuman Reflexes: Calypso is able to react to and deflect bullets with great comfort. : '''After saving the Amazon Island, Zeus granted her three new abilities such as:' (Athena)Telepathy: mutants with various telepathic abilities. She can read minds and project her thoughts into the minds of others. :*'Telepathic Illusion': ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. :*'Mind Link': ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual :*'Mind Control': capable of controlling the minds of others but only one at a time and if the target is in her physical presence. :*'Mind Possession': ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as your own :*'Mind Alteration': ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. :*'Telepathic Camouflage': ability to mask herself, and other peoples' presence from those around her. Can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance to those around her quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). :*'Cloak Mind': ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant though patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths :*'Telepathic Tacking': enhanced psionic senses enable her to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. :*'Astral Projection': ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. :*'Mental Paralysis': ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis :*'Mental Amnesia': Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. :*'Psionic Blasts': can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. (Hephaestus)'Cosmic Pyrokinesis: Calypso can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as vacuum space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. Calypso has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what she wills. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings. It is unclear whether these flames are an extension of her powerful telekinesis it is possible that she can create her very powerful 'cosmic' flames by the combination of both her extended telekinesis power. It is certainly true that the cosmic flames are literal punctuation to the Calypso's purpose to 'burn away what doesn't work.' '(Apollo)Precognition: able to predict future events :*Predict an opponent's attacks and dodge the attacks in time. :*Sense danger. :*Know what will happen in the next few minutes, hours, days, etc. :*Forecast the weather. :*See the fate of other people. :*May foresee possible and multiple future scenarios. Weapons :*Lasso of Control: With her lasso, Calypso is able to control whoever has the rope around them mind but, now that she has telepathy she doesn't use her Lasso as much. Appearance Calypso looks like her mother, but has the courage of her father. Her new costume's symbol is Zeus's eagle. Personality Calypso is fun and flirty but when she's fighting crime she's determined and brave. ImagesCAMO3893.jpg|Calypso when the Amazon Island was attacked, her war suit ImagesCAPPWV0D.jpg|Calypso in her 2nd uniform ImagesCABVTPFV.jpg|Calypso with her Lasso of Control calypsohermomuniform.jpg|Calypso wearing her mom's old uniform calypsowearingmom'solduniform.jpg|Calypso wearing her mom's old uniform ca.jpg|Calypso calypsolasso.jpg|Calypso xelerate.jpg|Curt as Xelerate xelerate2.jpg|Curt bringing light Carly.jpg|Carly as Black Scale calypsogivenhernewgifts.jpg|Calypso after Zeus gave her new powers Calypso.jpg|Calypso on the Amazon Island ccccccalypso.jpg|Calypso manipulating her flames Category:Archived